


Paint me a Cruel Orange

by SapphicAndSarcastic



Series: The Life chronicles of Robin S [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Consent, Coping, Hypersexuality, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mania, Manic Episode, Mental Illness, Obsession, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sex, manic depression, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicAndSarcastic/pseuds/SapphicAndSarcastic
Summary: Jensen is having a (hypo?)manic episode and Robin passively accepts it.





	Paint me a Cruel Orange

**Author's Note:**

> 1) This is possibly triggering, so be aware of that  
> 2) I don't know exactly to cope with a manic episode, so this is probably not accurate (For example, it is probably a very bad idea to leave a manic person alone during episode like Robin does)  
> 3) I'm only going on my own expirence with this, so it may not be completely right or completely accurate or whatnot.  
> 4) I wrote most of this *while* hypo and did not bother editing super throughly so please forgive spelling errors, I will edit this a bit later  
> 5) My inspiration for the beginning scene was "Red" by John Logan...you should check it out, it's very good.  
> 6) it's not done yet

Yellow paint smeared with the drying red on the canvas, birthing a cruel orange tint. Jensen frowned and grabbed a smaller brush, making delicate but distasteful stokes to the new color. Jensen continued his intense choreography against the cotton-duck, semi-aware and completely uncaring of the door cracking open. The unharmonious mixture of the two primaries was decidedly dried now and Jensen gave up on his attempts to use it anymore.

"Hey honey" Robin stepped over to Jensen as carefully as he could, not disturbing any of the supplies or newspapers protecting their floor. Jensen remained intently trained on his progress, only briefly raising his paintbrush in a shooing motion to acknowledge his husband. Robin rolled his eyes and perched himself on their coffee table, apparently still disrupting Jensen's concentration. Jensen gave him an over dramatic sigh of annoyance and lifted his eyes. Jensen abandoned his brush for a moment and stepped over to Robin. He grabbed Robin's arm with a sense of urgency and pulled him towards the unfinished evidence of his entire afternoon.

"What is this?" Robin turned to face him, his blank expression lost on his partner.  
"A painting...?"  
"No, what is it? Is it alive? Is it static? Is it angry or cruel or...tragic?"  
"It's....very pretty? I like it." Jensen stared at him incredulously.  
"It's pretty? It's _pretty_? You look me in the eyes and tell me its... PRETTY?"  
"Umm, yes?"  
"You're impossible."  
"Sorry?"

Jensen sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Never mind."  
"Have you slept since I was gone?"  
Jensen turned to him with a scowling expression. "No, and it's none of your business whether I sleep or not. Sleeping wastes working time anyway."  
"Have you been taking your medication?"  
"Don't."  
"Jenny-"  
"NO I HAVEN'T NOW IF YOU COULD KINDLY FUCK OFF SO I CAN WORK-"  
"Jensen, please take care of yourself."  
"You're distracting me. The paints are drying as we speak. I need this red to be perfect."  
Robin tilted his head, interested but confused. "Looks fine to me"  
"Of course it looks fine to you, you're not the artist!"  
"Well, what did you want it to look like?"  
"It needs to look like blood...but like, purer."  
"Okay..."  
"See, the yellow is the cutting edge of mocking lightness and the red over here is darker and more shadowy and their mixture over here is this cold orange right. It's too cold actually, but the red over here need to look like fresh human soul."  
"Sounds like a cool idea."  
Jensen looked up at him. "Yeah. A _cool idea_. Thanks a lot."  
"Okay clearly I'm not helping. I'm going to go take an extra shift if that's cool with you."  
"Yeah okay."  
Jensen shrugged and turned his manic attention back to his work in progress.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robin sighed quietly, twisting the key in the handle and carefully opening the door to their messy apartment. The lights were still on and the paints were still splayed all over their living room and kitchen floors, but Robin didn't see his husband anywhere.

"Jensen? Honey?" Robin looked up at the sound of someone slamming a door closed and quite literally bouncing towards him. Jensen tackled Robin in a hug. Jensen took Robin's face in his hands and kissed him fervently, only drawing back momentarily to breath. "I missed you."  
Robin stared at him with a calculating expression, taking in his widened eyes flickering between arousal and confusion. "You finish your painting?"  
"Almost...but I think I want to put my muse to better use," he tracked his eyes mischievously over Robin's lips, "you get me?"  
"What's gotten into you?"  
"Hopefully, I'll be the one getting into _you_ "  
"Jensen!"  
"What? I can't help it that my husband is so attractive." Robin rolled his eyes but relented his questions. "What do you say?"  
"Alright." Jensen smiled, enthusiastically dragging Robin to the closest solid surface, unceremoniously lifting him onto the kitchen counter and resealing their lips.

Jensen pulled away to stare into the pupil-blown eyes mirroring his own. "Can I?" Robin swallowed thickly but nodded his consent. Jensen's smile was a little off, but Robin ignored it and allowed himself to rely on instinct for the next few moments. Jensen was being rougher than typical, forgoing his usual feather-light kisses and fingertip tracing in favor of pinning Robin's hands harshly above his head against the granite and aggressively attacking his mouth with teeth just as much as tongue. Robin relaxed into Jensen's erratic behavior and accepted the pleasurable reactions without his previous concern.

Jensen gripped Robin by his shirt collar, kissing and nipping at his jawline as he ripped the button-down cloth off, flinging the ruined shirt across the kitchen. Robin internally chastised him for destroying a nice outfit, but his attention was caught by Jensen lifting his hips and throwing his jeans in the direction that his top went flying. Once Jensen found Robin satisfactorily naked, he undressed himself with similar care and attention to delicacy.

Robin heard a drawer behind him snap shut and a cap pop open. He grimaced as Jensen skipped straight to scissoring him rather unkindly; roughly thrusting his fingers against Robin's insides then quickly removing them after a moment too short for Robin's comfort. Jensen distracted Robin's protesting mouth with his own, pressing hard against him as an attempt to distract him from the intense but not quite painful discomfort of Jensen entering him. Robin grit his teeth and forced himself to relax into the pressure. Jensen had a brief moment of lucidity, pausing to let Robin adjust before lapsing back to himself and thrusting at an intimidating pace.

Robin's breath was forced out of his lung on the first jerky motion, harsh and too fast. "Jensen please, slow down."  
"Keep up"  
"Not so hard! Please." Jensen rolled his eyes dramatically but conceded to Robin's requests, readjusting his angle and slowing to a less intense pace.  
"Oh God, fuck" Robin leaned his head back, arching his unsupported body against the cold counter, biting his lip at the position change. Jensen smirked and his overly-energetic eyes almost glowed, encouraged by Robin's positive response.  
"You're so fucking amazing and you feel so good. I'm so lucky to have you like this." Jensen continued his repetitive motions, lavishing his "muse" with praise and rambling incoherent thoughts. Jensen was speaking at a concerning and rapid pace, skipping from one bouncing thought to the nest, still fucking his increasingly close husband into the counter, in an almost disassociated way.

Robin cried out, relaxing and breathing hard. Jensen seemed to be completely unaware of his partner's most recent action, continuing at the same pace. Robin's claims to oversensitivity fell on deaf ears. Jensen snapped back to the moment when Robin dug his nails in Jensen's shoulders, scratching down his back and begging him to go easy on him.


End file.
